


friends but theyre not that close theyre more like acquaintances

by Anonymous



Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: Graphic Everything, I can’t stress this enough, Literally every trigger warning applies, Other, Please read with discretion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 17:55:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20550299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Rachel and Chandler find themselves fighting more often, but Rachel is determined to set things straight.





	friends but theyre not that close theyre more like acquaintances

rachel pull ouy a gun "this is the end chandlar. dont try to figt back"

changler scoffed, "OR IS IT. IT"

cHANDGLER POLL OUT SWORD FROM HE BELT "TAKE THIS RACHE" HHE SAID

rachel laughed "heheh... looks like i have to go all outg..."

she defleCTED HIS SWROD ATTACK WITH BOLLET

"thatgs impossible whpre did u learn that" chondler sad

"THE ACADEMY" RACHEL JUMPED ON CIELING AND DID SPIN ATTACK WITH BOLLETS AND KILL CHANGELR

"what a day haha" said phobia and then she sang song about changler's die. and then the end


End file.
